Death and Strawberry: Repryza
by 0lku
Summary: Kiedy twoje decyzje okazują się jedynie chęcią zemsty, która daje więcej cierpienia nie tylko tobie, ale i najbliższym... #ichiruki


Ichigo do dziś pamiętał tę rozmowę. Siedział teraz przed domem z papierosem w ręku i patrzył na to, jak gwiazdy odbijają się w kałuży. Przygryzł dolną wargę i prychnął cicho, po czym zaciągnął się i powoli wypuścił dym z ust. Nie może zrozumieć, jak głupi był, pozwalając jej tak po prostu odejść. I to po tym wszystkim.

Razem przeżyli naprawdę sporo, dzięki niej zmienił się jego świat i będzie jej za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. I nie wie, czy będzie mógł jeszcze spłacić ten dług wdzięczności. Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się zobaczą…

Na początku nie mógł tego jej słów:

\- Wybacz, Ichigo, ale… Ja nie będę już dłużej na ciebie czekać.

\- …co ty pieprzysz? – zareagował gwałtownie; pamięta, że zrobiło mu się słabo, ale miał nadzieję, że tylko sobie żartuje. Ona tylko popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy; widać było ogromne rozczarowanie i smutek.

\- Rozumiem wszystko – odpowiedziała i westchnęła. – Jednak moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Ile razy liczyłam na to, że wrócisz do mnie i będzie już wszystko w porządku, ile razy zawiodłam się na tobie… Tych razów było o wiele za dużo.

\- Przecież już jestem! – wykrzyknął, może trochę za ostro. – Czego jeszcze chcesz ode mnie? Żebym padł przed tobą na kolana? - tutaj przerwał na chwilę i uklęknął. – To jest to, co chcesz? Odpowiedz mi!

Tutaj nagle wspomnienie się urywa i jak przez mgłę słyszy jej głos każący mu przestać, później są jakieś przebłyski i widzi nadchodzącą postać, która obejmuje dziewczynę wpół. Wie tylko tyle, że chciał się na nich rzucić.

\- To koniec, Ichigo! Pogódź się z tym! – mówiła to przez łzy. – Tak będzie dla nas najlepiej, nie idź za mną!

Po chwili rudowłosy ocknął się. Czuł, że łzy wściekłości płyną mu po policzkach; wytarł je szybko i nerwowo spalił papierosa. Mam za nią nie iść, pomyślał z pogardą, dobre sobie. Popatrzył w niebo, akurat była pełnia. I tak wiem, że tęsknisz, głupia, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Wyrzucił niedopałek do kałuży, ale nie chciał jeszcze wracać do domu.

Brzydził się sam siebie. Tego, że okazał się idiotą, że z zemsty związał się z tą, do której nic nie czuł. Nie chciał jednak ślubu – czuł obrzydzenie do swojej wybranki. Miał ją jak siostrę, chronił ją, dbał… Aż w końcu są razem. I nie wiedział, kto był bardziej w szoku, ona czy on. Teraz widząc ją przy swoim boku współczuje sobie wyboru, nawet dziecko tego nie zmieniło, a wręcz przeciwnie – wiedział, że nie pokocha ani maleństwa, ani jego matki.

W tym momencie na niebie pojawiły się chmury; księżyc skrył się za nimi, jakby nie chciał być podziwiany przez Ichigo.

Ile razy miał ochotę wymiotować z nerwów, chciał biec za byłą już ukochaną, ale obiecał sobie, że nie zniszczy jej szczęśliwego życia. Czuł się jak w potrzasku. Nieważne, jaką decyzję podejmie, ktoś będzie cierpieć… Ale czy cudze cierpienie jest w tej chwili dla niego ważne?

Wyjął kolejnego papierosa i zapalił go, jednak po chwili zaczął padać mocny deszcz. Kurwa, zaklął w myślach, i znowu to samo. Ten deszcz towarzyszył mu przez całe życie, jednak pewna osoba sprawiła, że zniknął na jakiś czas. Ale teraz przez swoje idiotyczne decyzje musi się znowu z nim zmagać.

\- Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, Kurosaki Ichigo… - mruknął pod nosem i spuścił głowę.

Siedział tak dobre kilka minut, aż przemókł całkowicie. Nie chciał jednak wrócić do domu, gdzie czekało na niego życie pełne monotonii. On tego nie chciał, przecież sam sobie to wiele razy mówił! A teraz siedział na chodniku i czuł, jak łzy znowu napływają mu do oczu. Chciał, aby ten deszcz go pochłonął całkowicie, światło trzymające go przy życiu już dawno w nim zginęło. Stracił ją już na zawsze…

Po chwili jednak przestało padać. Ichigo zdziwił się i popatrzył na niebo; chmury ustępowały, znowu mógł oglądać piękną pełnię księżyca. Ale tym razem wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma.

Kiedy promienie księżycowego światła spadły na ziemię, miał dziwne wrażenie, że układają się one w jakąś postać. Przetarł oczy i pokręcił głową, bo myślał, że to przemęczenie. Jednak zmysły go nie myliły; Ichigo otworzył szeroko oczy i patrzył na dziewczynę, która wręcz mieniła od blasku księżyca. Dostojna, piękna i tylko jego.

Podeszła do niego bliżej; była ubrana w piękne białe kimono, jakby czekała na niego przez ten cały czas; ich wzrok się spotkał, od razu odczytali w swoich oczach ten sam ból, rozpacz i wściekłość. Ale tym razem pojawiła się w nich ulga i radość.

Ichigo nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Przecież nic nie piłem, pomyślał nerwowo. Jednak wolał napawać się tym nieziemskim widokiem.

\- Witaj, Ichigo – odezwała się spokojnym, ale drżącym głosem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

\- …Rukia… - to była jedyna rzecz, jaką z siebie wydusił. Wstał z ziemi i chwycił ją za rękę. Od razu poczuł to samo ciepło, co wtedy, kiedy się poznali i zbliżyli do siebie. Czuł, jak wypełnia go ciepło i radość. Tak, to był jego Biały Księżyc, jego królowa.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęli się oboje.

\- Ja… chcę cię przeprosić za moje słowa… - zaczął Ichigo, ale ona pokręciła lekko głową.

\- Nic już nie mów… Po prostu stąd chodźmy – powiedziała.

\- A co z… - rudowłosy ugryzł się w język. Z twarzy dziewczyny spełzł uśmiech.

\- Oni wiedzą. Zrozumieją – odpowiedziała mu po chwili.

Ichigo wiedział, że nie tylko on tak cierpi. Ona cierpiała mocniej, przez niego. Teraz ma szansę wszystko naprawić. Spojrzał na swój dom, gdzie spokojnie spała jego „rodzina".

\- Więc prowadź, Rukia – uśmiechnął się ponownie. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym oboje zniknęli.

Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało tej nocy, mimo że ich „ukochani" domyślali się, co się stało. Było jednak za późno na jakiekolwiek sprzeciwy i łzy rozpaczy.

Teraz byli szczęśliwi, z dala od wszystkich. Z dala od wszystkiego.

Czarne Słońce na nowo połączyło się z Białym Księżycem.

Deszcz został zażegnany na zawsze.


End file.
